Zydrate at the Dentist
by beck9y
Summary: Tina discovers that something is not quite right at her new job. Possible spoilers for Rumors.


This is it. My first day of work ever. I'm just thankful that I decided to talk to Ms. Pillsbury first and that her husband had an opening for an assistant at his dental office. I wonder how the other glee kids are doing with their job hunts. Oh well I see my new boss and really must pay attention to my job requirements.

Dr. Carl Howell is saying "You must be Tina, Ms. Pillsbury told me to expect you today. Let me show you around."

He leads her into the reception area. "This is reception all the people with appointments are listed in that packet over there we keep meaning to get that updated to the computer but have yet to find anyone who can."

"I know someone who is very tech savvy and will be willing to set it up for a low price."

"Wow that would be incredible whom is it?"

"It is another glee kid, my friend Artie."

"I have been meaning to ask why is it that so many of your glee club are looking for jobs?"

"Well one of our friend's family fell on hard times so we figured that we would all take a job and help them out."

"That is SO nice of you kids you all must love him a lot."

"Well he is part of our family so it is the least we can do. Fin is still a paraplegic busboy. Quinn has set up a daycare on weekends and after school. Rachael got a job teaching dance to toddlers. Kurt is teaching gymnastics. Brittany is working at the vet. Sam has been taking care of his brother and sister. And Puck, Mike, Mercedes, Artie, and Santana are all still looking."

"I would be honored to hire Artie to set up my program."

"Getting back to your job. You have only 3 rules that you need to follow."

"What are they?"

"The first is privacy. The second is that no one other than my wife can go back without an appointment. And the third is that you should have nothing at all to do with Zitrate."

"Wait what is Zitrate?"

* * *

><p>Tina and Dr. Carl walk back to the patients who all sing<br>_I can't feel nothing at all_

Dr. Carl sings **Drug Market  
>Submarket<br>Sometimes, I wonder why I ever got in**.

**Blood Market  
>Love Market<br>Sometimes, I wonder why they need me at all.**

Zydrate comes in a little glass vial

Tina questions A little glass vial?

Patients chime in  
><em>A little glass vial<em>

**And the little glass vial goes into the gun like a battery  
><strong>  
>Patients<br>_(Panting) _

**And the Zydrate gun goes somewhere against your anatomy  
><strong>  
>Patients:<br>_(Panting) _

**And when the gun goes off, it sparks, and you're ready for surgery  
><strong>  
>All:<br>_**Surgery...**_

Emma walks in toward the back room where the performance is being done she sings

My Doctor, My Doctor,  
>Sometimes, I wonder why I even bother.<br>My Doctor, My Doctor  
>Sometimes, I wonder why I need you at all.<p>

**And Ms. Pillsbury is addicted to the knife  
><strong>  
>Tina asks startled:<br>Addicted to the knife?

_Addicted to the knife_

**and addicted to the knife  
>she needs a little help with the agony<br>**  
><em>Agony!<em>  
>[ Lyrics from: .comlyrics/r/repo_the_genetic_opera/zydrate_ ]  
><strong>And a little help comes in a little glass vial<br>In a gun pressed against her anatomy  
>And when the gun goes off, My Sweet is ready for surgery<strong>

_Surgery..._

Graver Robber, Grave Robber  
>Sometimes, I wonder why I need you at all.<p>

_It's clean  
>It's clear<br>It's pure  
>its rare [x6] <em>

**It's takes you there (x2)  
>before you cut<br>A change inside  
><strong>  
>I can't feel nothing at all<br>Feel alive!

Dr. Carl:  
>(Whistles a Holly Holliday tune)<p>

Emma looks up from her drugged out state to glare at Tina the person her husband pointed to.

So you think you got heart?  
>So you think you got balls?<br>So you think you SHE can sing?

Tina whimpers  
>I don't think nothing at all.<p>

So you think SHE has pipes?  
>Well, it's my turn to shine.<br>When the Repo Man strikes!

What are you talking about?

**Holly's contract's got some mighty fine print**

Some mighty fine print?

_Some mighty... fine... print_

**And that mighty fine print puts her in a mighty fine predicament  
>If she up and splits, her voice is forfeit<br>And if McKinley and Figgins so will it  
>Then a Repo Man will come<br>And she'll pay for that surgery  
>Surgery!<br>**  
><em>I can't feel nothing at all(x6)<em>

* * *

><p>Excuse me sir but I believe that I will only work for you for a few months at least until I find another job however I will still have Artie come in to fix your program. Goodbye all of you.<p>

* * *

><p>"Mr. Schue?"<p>

"What is it Tina?"

"I think you need to get Ms. Pillsbury into rehab."

"For what?"

"She has a problem with surgery and something called Zitrate."

"Thank you for telling me Tina."

* * *

><p>The End?<p> 


End file.
